


Gene is a Bad Brother

by somethingsomethingspace



Series: Gene you are a horrible, horrible person [1]
Category: Minecraft diaries - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Child Abandonment, Gen, Gene sets a house on fire, How Do I Tag, I feel bad for Dante, I gave the Lord's daughter a name and the slightest bit of a personality, Memory Alteration, This was originally a project for a class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29687202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingsomethingspace/pseuds/somethingsomethingspace
Summary: This is my take on what happened before the part of  the cutscene/flashback where we see Gene talking to Dante.
Series: Gene you are a horrible, horrible person [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195955
Kudos: 2





	Gene is a Bad Brother

The sky was clear, the moon was raised high in the sky. Stars gleamed in the dim light. In a small valley there was a town. This town was surrounded by forest. On the edge of the small prairie there was a hill, once having been used as a guard outpost. On that hill there was a boy, he looked to be in his mid-late teen years, at youngest he was 15 at oldest he was 17. 

The boy had black hair and cold, teal, eyes. He sat on the hill observing the village. He was glaring at the village. Just months before he had been executed. How was he still here? The answer was magic. Powerful magic. ‘I hate them. I want them gone.’ He hissed under his breath. The black haired boy was the head guard before his execution. This was his village, the townspeople he had once sworn to protect, they had betrayed him. No, someone sold him out, but the only one who knew of his devious plan was his younger brother. The boy had been rejected by the girl of his dreams, he didn’t take it too well and decided to make her fall for him by using his magicks, he would alter her memories of what happened that night. He failed and was executed. He vowed revenge.

“Commander.” A voice drew him from his thoughts. He turned to them. 

“Yes?” The boy questioned. 

“Are you ready to attack?” The male smiled maliciously and nodded. ‘You’ll pay Dante, you’ll pay...’ Soon they were heading towards the village, the villagers were partying, as it was the night of a small festival. Everyone would be in the town’s plaza. Oh how easy this would be. The male and his pod were close to the lightly guarded entrance. One of the guards noticed them and went to call for backup. They were shot down with an arrow. The other guards jumped forwards to protect their home, they met a similar fate. 

The commander ordered them to stay at the entrance and prevent anyone from leaving. The boy walked along the cold stone roads, he knew he had to go to the plaza, it could be dangerous as everyone was there but he didn’t care. He stepped into the plaza, they didn’t notice him right away, they were too busy dancing and singing. ‘Heh idiots.’ He smiled and slipped through the crowd. As he was trying to find the lord he heard a sharp gasp. He turned his head and saw a woman with dark tan skin and warm brown eyes. “Lady Aspen.” 

He greeted her formally, she had once been the girl of his dreams. “G-gene.. How? How are you here?” 

The black haired boy smirked. “Why I’m a Shadow Knight! Isn’t that great?” Aspen’s eyes watered. Aspen took a shaky breath.

“That means you have to kill my father correct?” Gene nodded. Aspen glared at him and ran. Gene growled softly and ran after her. Aspen ran to her house, it seemed she didn’t know Gene was following her. They soon reached the house. The lord ran out. 

“Aspen! What’s-” He went to ask, Aspen cut him off.

“Gene” She huffed, out of breath. “He- he’s back!” 

The lord looked shocked. “Aspen that’s impossible. People can’t return from the dead.” Gene, who had hid behind a building, announced his presence with a cold laugh. He stepped out from behind the building, Aspen and the Lord went pale. 

“Oh but some can.” He smirked. Gene took a couple steps forward. They took the same amount of steps back. 

“Scared?” He sneered. “You should be.” The boy lunged at the Lord. Gene summoned a sword, and then he swung the red blade at the Lord’s chest. Blood splattered on the grass around them. Aspen’s eyes widened as her father stumbled back.

“You monster!” Aspen cried. “I just did what I had to do.” Gene smiled. Aspen looked horrified, she ran into the house, presumably to tell her mother. The lord, having fallen on the soft grass, looked up at his former head guard. He glared at Gene. The boy smirked and drove the sword into the Lord’s chest. After Gene took the sword out of the Lord’s now limp body. He proceeded to drag the Lord into his house. Gene locked the door, struck a match and teleported out of the house. He laughed as he watched the house go up in flames. The Shadow Knight walked through the village. The first part of his plan had been completed, now for the other, final part. He would erase everyone’s memories of him, the Lord, the Lord’s family, and his little brother.

Soon he ran into his Mother. He tapped her shoulder, she turned around, gasped and took a step back. 

“Hello Mother. How have you been?” He smiled. 

The blue haired woman hesitated for a couple moments before responding with. “I’ve been good,” After a short pause she spoke again. “How are you back?” 

The boy chuckled. “I’m one of the King’s knights.” She didn’t seem to be surprised. 

The tall woman pulled her son into a hug. “I missed you Gene. No matter what you have done, or will do, you are still my son.” After she said that Gene felt a small ting of guilt for what he was going to do. He ignored it.

He hugged her back, and when she let go of him he poked her forehead, erasing her memories of almost all that had happened that night and the 17 years prior. As he left for the entrance he whispered under his breath ‘I’m not sorry Mother.’ The Shadow Knights at the entrance were chatting amongst themselves when their commander walked up. 

“It’s done.” He smiled. They left the position at the entrance and headed for the hill, from a couple hundred feet away they saw a small child with blue hair. Gene growled. He told his pod to stay back as he walked up to the child. “Dante,” He growled, the child turned to him. 

“Gene!” He cried hopefully. His brother rolled his eyes.

“I'm going to leave you here to rot. No one here is going to remember you, not even our mother or father." Gene glared at his brother, Dante looked confused. He opened his mouth to say something but Gene cut him off. "So now you will wander this world alone." Gene turned to walk away. 

"Someone needs to remember."

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first fic I have finished! I hope you enjoyed


End file.
